Hoy
by iniki
Summary: Hoy es San Valentín y Hermione se siente sola y triste, pues recuerda lo sucedido el año anterior, habra alguien que pueda quitarle la tristeza a la castaña? Reto del foro Dramione


**Desclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de J.K. Rowling.

"... " Pensamientos

-...- Diálogos

**Hola! **Estoy muy nerviosa, por que es mi primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, y a decir verdad, no me considero buena escritora, pero bueno hice el intento, solo espero que les guste, este fic es del reto del foro Dramione y pues, aquí vamos.

----

Hoy era un día especial, hoy era 14 de febrero, si, día de San Valentín, hoy era el día en que todas las parejas le dedicaban más tiempo de lo normal el uno al otro.

"Se suponía que debería estar feliz como todos los demás en esta fecha, pero no lo estoy, yo Hermione Jane Granger estoy sentada frente a la orilla del lago recordando momentos no muy agradables, bueno en su momento si fueron agradables, demasiado. Odio esta fecha, me hace recordar a Ron hace una año, si, él me pidió ese día que fuésemos novios yo acepte feliz, lastima que duro solo unos cuantos meses el encantamiento"-cerro los ojos y sonrió tristemente, se había jurado que no iba a pensar en él y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Hace 2 meses atrás, específicamente al regreso de vacaciones de navidad Ron termino con Hermione, le dijo que esas vacaciones se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que no la había extrañado.

Ron fue tan directo, pero a la vez muy cruel pues ella estúpidamente deseaba regresar lo antes posible Hogwarts para estar con él, que ironía, ella lo extrañaba y él no pensaba en ella.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso-La chica dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo vio algo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera, así que rápidamente los cerro de nuevo.

Al otro lado de lago caminaban una pareja muy cariñosa, se decían cosas al odio, para después reír tontamente, eran Ron y Parvarti.

La castaña a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar que una débil lágrima cayera por su rostro. Se levanto dispuesta a ir a un lugar mejor, que estar ahí viendo al chico que una vez la hizo feliz. Pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver a varios metros de ahí a un par de ojos grises que la observaban detenidamente.

"Malfoy¿desde cuando esta ahí?"-Penso ella un poco confundida, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo quería salir de ahí.

Draco Malfoy, estaba parado bajo la sombra de un árbol con su túnica impecable como siempre, el cabello rubio platinado le caía sobre los ojos, haciéndolo ver irresistible para cualquier mujer, pero Hermione no era cualquier mujer, así que paso a un lado de él como si este fuera una rama más del árbol.

Draco frunció el ceño al ser prácticamente ignorado por la chica¿Cómo se atrevía a pasar de él?, cierto no es que quería que lo saludase, pero ese día estaba tan aburrido y tan asqueado por ver a tantas parejitas en los rincones de Hogwarts besándose y haciendo ridiculeces, que al salir del castillo y vio a Granger sola, pensó que molestándola o mas bien, estar un poco cerca de ella, le haría pasar un agradable momento.

Pero al acercarse al lago, decidió observarla un momento antes de llegar completamente hasta a ella, así que se recargo en ese árbol por unos segundos, o tal vez fueron ¿minutos? No lo sabia, pero encontraba bastante agradable el paisaje que tenia frente a él, fue cuando se percato de que Hermione estaba llorando, miro fijamente esa lagrima que se deslizaba con suavidad por la mejilla para luego perderse en el cuello de la chica.

Draco siguió la mirada de la castaña y vio el motivo por el cual ella estaba llorando, mas allá se encontraba Ron y Parvati haciéndose mimos, un ruido hizo que volviera la mirada a la chica, Hermione se había incorporado y ahora estaba parada frente a él, pudo ver en los ojos de ella que estaba un poco confundida, pero solo fueron unos segundos, después paso a su lado ignorándolo completamente.

Hermione no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, así que decidió dar un paseo por los jardines que estaban alrededor del castillo, se sentía mal, no podía comprender como Ron estaba con Parvarti, pero al fin encontró el motivo de eso.

"Claro, no fueron las vacaciones lo que le hizo entender que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi, no, eso fue de antes, yo lo había notado, ya no era el mismo ya no me decía que me quería, no reía, no me abrazaba y no me besaba como antes, pero yo no lo quería ver así, tenia miedo, miedo de estar como hoy, sola de nuevo"-Se maldijo a ella misma, otra vez estaba pensando en él.

La castaña iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado en donde estaba, levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a su alrededor.

Estaba en un jardín que jamás había visto, irónicamente parecía mágico, era hermoso lleno de colores y lleno de vida, con un sin fin de flores de todas las especies, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue un rosal, estaba cubierto de preciosas rosas rojas, pero en el centro, una hermosa rosa blanca se asomaba discretamente entre las demás.

Hermione observaba delicadamente la hermosa rosa blanca, por ello no sintió la presencia de otra persona.

-Se te van a salir los ojos Granger- Dijo el chico de ojos grises, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto burlón en su rostro.

Hermione suspiro, sabia de quien era esa voz, solo él arrastraba las palabras "odio este día" pensó, se giro sobre sus talones quedando frente al chico.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?-Pregunto con voz cansada.

-Nada en especial-Subió los hombros con gesto indiferente-Solo...

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-Le corto la chica, asomando pequeña pero triste sonrisa que hizo sentir a Draco un pequeño escalofrió y a la vez enfado¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-Eso quisieras sangre sucia- dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Pues eso es lo que parece, primero en el lago y ahora aquí, no creo que sea el destino, dime que es lo que quieres-Arrugo la nariz y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-A mi no me ordenas nada Granger-Elevo un poco la voz, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Muy bien si no me vas a decir nada, entonces me voy-Dijo Hermione rodeando al chico por un lado. Pero a Draco nadie lo dejaba así. Tomo a Hermione por la túnica y la pego a un árbol con fuerza, haciéndole daño en la espalda a la castaña.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?-Le grito la chica tratando de apartarse de él, pero Draco era mas fuerte y tenia atrapadas con sus manos las muñecas de ella contra el árbol.

-¿A ti que te pasa? Te vi, estabas llorando-Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, pues por un momento pensó que la iba a insultar-Como si te importara-Susurro, para después cerrar los ojos.

Draco se quedo unos segundos observando embelesado el rostro de la chica, esa pequeña nariz, sus largas pestañas y su cabello, era el mismo desde hace años, enmarañado y difícil de manejar.

-Aunque no lo creas, si me importa-Dijo casi como un suspiro.

Hermione abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida¿De verdad escucho bien? a Draco Malfoy le importaba ¿ella? Pero Hermione no era la única sorprendida, Draco también estaba lo estaba por sus palabras, no sabia por que las había dicho, esta bien, muy en el fondo si lo sabia, pues llevaba varios meses observando a Hermione desde lejos, exactamente desde el comienzo del año. Pues no era ciego, la castaña había cambiado bastante esas vacaciones, ya no era aquella niña de primer año, era una hermosa señorita de 17 años, sus facciones aniñadas se habían esfumado.

No sabia como, pero una mañana Draco se encontró a él mismo siguiéndola a la biblioteca, tomo un libro cualquiera y se sentó en una mesa alejada de la de Hermione, abrió el libro por la mitad y disimulo que lo leía, pero en realidad su vista estaba posada en la castaña, sonrió al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior mientras leía el libro, pero su sonrisa duro muy poco, pues en ese momento Ron se acerco a Hermione y la beso en los labios, Draco se sintió furioso por dentro, cerro de un golpe el libro y salio de la biblioteca maldiciéndose él mismo, pues se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía mas rápido cuando la veía, y eso, no era bueno, al menos no para un Malfoy.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto ella con nerviosismo en su voz.

"Demonios" se maldijo interiormente, la soltó bruscamente, para después darle la espalda.

-Es broma ¿cierto?- se acerco lentamente hacia él.

-No-Respondió sin rodeos, no tenia caso mentirle, además estaba cansado de guardar sus sentimientos reprimidos, y ya había hablado de mas, así que dio media vuelta para enfrentarla.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras su corazón se encogía aun más.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo se que me odias, que no me soportas ¿Tu crees que me voy a creer esa mentira? Por favor Malfoy, no soy idiota, estoy harta de que me mientan, de que hagan conmigo como se les plazca -Hermione no pudo evitar varias lagrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos mientras le gritaba a Draco-Siempre es lo mismo, juegan con mis sentimientos y yo no entiendo por que, o que demonios hice mal-Se llevo sus manos al rostro tapándolo completamente, estaba dolida, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir eso y con Draco descargo toda su ira.

El chico se quedo atónito, mientras veía a Hermione, sabia que tenia su corazón destrozado y por una parte se sintió culpable de hacerle recordar cosas dolorosas, y al verla ahí tan débil y pequeña, hizo lo que jamás imagino.

Quito el espacio que había entre ellos y la abrazo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, Herminio se sobresalto al sentir el abrazo y se tenso un poco, él lo noto así que hablo.

-Tranquila, no se que te hizo ese pobretón de Weasley, pero sea lo que fuera, te aseguro que no valen tus lágrimas-La apretó un poco más contra él.

-No se que pretendes al decirme esas cosas Malfoy-Dijo ella contra su pecho, pero no se aparto de él, por un momento quería sentirse querida aunque todo fuera una vil mentira.

Draco cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la castaña-No pretendo nada, y créeme no te miento-Hermione se sonrojo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Draco.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte? Tu no eres así conmigo, ni con nadie, nunca eres amable.-Se separo un poco de él. Ella misma había notado el cambio del chico, pues ya casi no se metía con ella, no la molestaba como antes y si lo hacia no era con palabras hirientes.

-Ni yo mismo se por que estoy haciendo esto Granger, lo único que se es que no te miento-Sonrió. Hermione nunca lo había visto sonreír así, era una sonrisa sincera, no era arrogante ni presumida, solo sincera.

-Esto es extraño, se supone que me odias-El rubio suspiro.

-No desde hace meses-Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y recargo de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos mas, sin decir nada, Draco paro su mirada en la rosa que Hermione antes observaba, se separo lentamente de ella dejándola confundida, el chico de Slytherin alargo la mano hasta el tallo de la rosa, con un rápido movimiento tiro de ella arrancándola del rosal.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto curiosa Hermione.

-Esta rosa es parecida a ti-Dijo Draco mirando la rosa blanca-Entre tantas, tu eres única como ella-Miro a Hermione-Además que ambas son hermosas.

El chico se acerco hasta la castaña-Te propongo algo-Le dijo mientras ponía la rosa en la mano de ella-Seamos amigos-.

-Pero yo creí que...

Los labios fríos de él, cubrieron lentamente los de Hermione dejando que no terminara la frase, suavemente se entreabrieron saboreándose mutuamente y dejando que sus lenguas se conocieran, fue un beso lento, pausado, sin prisas, pero de algo estaban seguros los dos, no era un beso cualquiera, no estaba vació, había muchos sentimientos en el, aunque ninguno de los dos los podría identificarlos muy bien.

Se separaron lentamente, Hermione sonrió al ver los ojos grises de Malfoy con un brillo indescriptible.

-Seamos amigos-Repitió Draco haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño-Por ahora-Dicho esto sonrío y se inclino de nuevo hacia ella dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso el la punta de la nariz-Feliz san Valentín Hermione-Susurro Draco para después dar media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Hermione se quedo varios segundos si reaccionar, sintió algo en su mano y vio que estaba la hermosa rosa blanca entre sus dedos, la acerco a ella y aspiro su olor.

-Feliz san Valentín Draco-murmuro sonriendo tontamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sentía mejor que el día anterior, decidió ir de nuevo a aquel jardín para recordar todo lo sucedido, pues todavía no lo podía creer, ese día despertó asegurando que todo aquello había sido un sueño, pero a ver la rosa blanca encima de su baúl, comprendió que no había sido así, que todo había pasado en realidad.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando cuando se paro de repente y puso una mano en su cintura y otra en el mentón observando a su alrededor-Que raro, estaba segura que el jardín estaba por aquí-

-Si, yo también estaba seguro-Dijo una voz de tras de ella. Hermione soltó una risita, era la voz de Draco.

Al fin y al cabo, el jardín era un lugar fantástico y ahí, todas las cosas aparecían y desaparecían como por arte de magia y al parecer ese jardín no era la excepción.

------

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me acabo de convencer, la verdad se me hizo muy cursi xD pero, bueno esta bien para la fecha no?

Aparte de que los personajes no tienen el mismo carácter real a los del libro, pero me es bastante difícil manejarlos así.

Gracias a Spike que me dio algunas ideas, por que me quede atorada en una parte y a mi hermana Diana, por que me animo a subirlo, ya iba a desistir.

Dejen reveiws please! Acepto de todo, hasta jitomatazos xD


End file.
